honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Game Trailers - Five Nights at Freddy's
Five Nights at Freddy's is the 20th episode of the comedy web series 'Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert, Matt Sohinki, Joshua Ovenshire, David Moss, Matt Raub, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the point-and-click horror video game Five Nights at Freddy's. ''It was published on October 28, 2014. ''Five Nights at Freddy's ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games,' but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 11 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - Five Nights at Freddy's on YouTube "The video game equivalent of "Red Light-Green Light" where the only goal is to stop from being jump-scared."' ~ Honest Game Trailers - Five Nights at Freddy's Script You tried to stay sane in Amnesia. Y''ou ran for your life in ''Slender. Now prepare for the next step in video game horror: sitting on your ass doing absolutely noth- jump scare! ''ARGH! 'Five Nights at Freddy's' Fork over five bucks for the horror game sensation that no one enjoys playing, but everyone loves watching other people play. Ha ha! They got scared! What a bunch of- ''jump scare! ''****!!!! Get ready for the video game equivalent of "Red Light-Green Light" where the only goal is to stop from being jump-scared, the most overused cliched of all horror. That still manages to get you every- STOP! THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT! As if Furries hadn't made animal suits creepy enough. heck yeah!" Meet Freddy and his gang of terrifying animal friends: Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Sure to be 2014's most popular Halloween costumes -- behind slutty Olaf from Frozen. Step into the shoes of the night watchman at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, a somewhat less filthy version of Chuck E. Cheese. And take control of the most pathetic hero in all of gaming. Who keeps coming back to a job where he can't move, works nights, makes seventeen bucks a day, is probably going to die, and still gets fired at the end of the week. This is why you don't go to online college, kids. It's you versus them for five nights. Or seven nights. And the party don't stop til six in the morning. So stay safe by using your limited power on flicking the lights, glancing at security cameras, and keeping the doors closed. Wait a minute! Shouldn't it drain the power to keep the doors open?This totally how powered doors wor- jump scare! ''Oh, Dang it! So immerse yourself in a low-budget game that delivers more horror than the last three ''Resident Evil''s combined. Where the more scared you get, the more you look for monsters. And the more you look for monsters, the less power you have. Which makes you more scared. Which makes you look for more monsters. And so on. Until it finally ends in a jump scare that makes you scream even though you totally know it's coming. ''light switch. Any second now.... Come on guys, I can see through the script. It's not gonna get me. Well, fine! I'll just show off this cute honk noise you make when you click on this thing- jump scare! ''Oh, f***ing Mother******! ****sucking son of a *****! Starring: Winnie the Boo Fazbear; Los Pollos Hermana Chica; Bonnie Darko Bonnie; and Sonic the Hedgefox Foxy. for ''Five Nights at Freddy's was 'Seven Nights of Furries.']] Seven Nights of Furries At least this is just one of those worn-off Internet fads that I don't have to play anymore. [Title for 'Five Nights at Freddy's 2].'' Aw, f**k! We're going to have a million of these, aren't we? Trivia * There are '''Honest Game Trailers about many other games in the Five Nights at Freddy's series including, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Five Nights at Freddy's Pizzeria Simulator and Five Nights at Freddy's Ultimate Custom Night. See list of Honest Game Trailers for more. Reception Honest Game Trailers - Five Nights at Freddy's has a 98.1% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Production credits Executive Producers: Andy Signore and Smosh Directed by Spencer Gilbert Episode Written by Spencer Gilbert , Matt Sohinki, Joshua Ovenshire, David Moss, Matt Raub, Michael Adams Davis, and Michael Schroeder Edited by Doug Yablun Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey External links *'Honest Game Trailers: Five Nights at Freddy's ' - Tastefully Offensive write-up Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Horror games Category:Point-and-click games Category:Smosh Games Category:Smosh Category:Fandom Games Category:Scott Cawthon